


Wouldn’t it be nice to be with you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Set after the age of ultron, fluff with little to no plot, kinda OOC, like looooooooong time after it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Friday, show me videos from two years ago. “ said Tony, who was leaning languidly on the bed.“Sir, are you referring to the baby monitoring system you placed on mister Parker?”“Yep. Play it. “ The man waved his hand, and the request was received.“Yes sir, database loading....”





	Wouldn’t it be nice to be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thedamnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedamnerds/gifts).



> Valentines gift for the user thedamnerds, Hel  
> It’s rly short as I’m typing this under my bedsheets and I /should/ be grounded but whatever hope you guys enjoy

“Friday, show me videos from two years ago. “ said Tony, who was leaning languidly on the bed.

  
“Sir, are you referring to the baby monitoring system you placed on mister Parker?”

  
“Yep. Play it. “ The man waved his hand, and the request was received.

  
“Yes sir, database loading....”

  
He never knew the reason why he even _ever_ placed a camera in the kid’s armour, but the videos sure bring a good load of memories for them.

  
Steve looked at him through the mirror, stopping the action of shaving his face momentarily.

  
“Again, Tony? I could still never understand the importance of replaying the same video repeatedly.”

  
He scoffed.

  
“How would you even know, _old man_?”

  
A thin line of blood trickled from where the razor was, and he pressed the sleeve of his pyjama to the wound.

  
“Like you weren’t old, sugar. “

  
 _Sigh. He_ is _old. Who would even call their significant other sugar nowadays?_

  
The hologram played the scene of the duo bickering -almost flirting- in one of the fights against Ultron.

  
Steve sank down on the mattress against Tony, watching the video all together even though he said it was boring in every other time.

  
“I still remember practicing asking you out in front of the mirror.”

  
“You knew that I would say yes no matter what, you dumbass.” He joked, a hint of humour in his tone.

  
The other huffed, crossing his arms and slumping down on the bed.

  
“Language, _man_.”

  
“Language,”

  
He sighed blissfully. _Maybe “language” will be our always._

* * *

  
“Get dressed you two! The meeting starts half an hour ago!” Natasha rapped on the door, voice mixed with tiredness.

  
“I am dressed!” Tony protested, arguing like a child.

  
Steve shook his head, clearly disappointed.

  
“Come on, Tony, let’s go.”

  
Tony surely don’t want to go to that meeting, where everyone looked to him for every problem.

  
He suddenly got an idea.

  
“Hey Steve, I _knew_ that I’ve kissed you for like, ten times, but just another ten, please.”

  
“No.” He said sternly.

  
“Please?”

  
He can actually pinpoint the exact second where his mind wavered.

  
“........No.”

  
“Dammit.” He said as he shrug on his suit, and started choosing the overpriced watches in his collection.

  
“Language,” said Steve, snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers tended to die for notes and comments :))))))))  
> If they’re typos I’m sorry cuz it’s not checked  
> Love you guys


End file.
